slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SF Odcinek 13
Solucja= right|300px Początek tego odcinka jest ciągiem dalszym poprzedniego. Su natyka się na Amber, która całuje się z jakimś chłopakiem... jak na razie nikt, nawet Amber nie wie kim on jest. Sytuacja staje się dość napięta, więc Su woli się zmyć i kontynuować swoje zajęcie. *Znajdź Lysandra i porozmawiaj z nim o swoim projekcie Zajrzyj do sali B, kogoś tam spotkasz... Na klatce schodowej spotkasz Amber, a na korytarzu Armina. Armin oświeci Su, gdyż w szkole nikogo już nie ma i nie znajdzie tam Lysandra. *Idź na dziedziniec, aby wrócić do domu Następnego dnia kontynuujesz swoje zadanie *Znajdź Lysandra i porozmawiaj z nim o swoim projekcie Po drodze możesz spotkać Nataniela i Alexy'ego. Su dręczy fakt, że Nataniel jest na nią taki zły. WYBÓR: --> Idź z nim porozmawiać. *Porozmawiaj z Natanielem, aby poprawić trochę sytuację. UWAGA! MASZ SZANSĘ ZWIĘKSZYĆ SOBIE U NIEGO LOVOMETR --> Daj mu trochę czasu. Kontynuujesz poprzednie zadanie *Znajdź Lysandra i porozmawiaj z nim o swoim projekcie Po rozmowie z Lysandrem wiesz, że to on ma porozmawiać z Kastielem na temat koncertu, jednak ty natykasz się na niego pierwsza... Raczej nie wychodzi na twoje. *Wróć spotkać się Lysandrem lub Kastielem i dowiedz się czy Kastiel chce brać udział w koncercie. Kastiel może być na dziedzińcu *Nie udało ci się z Kastielem... Znajdź Lysandra!. Lysandra możesz spotkać na korytarzu Po rozmowie wpadasz na Alexa, który nie ma ochoty dopuścić do tego by plan z koncertem nie wypalił *Idź z Alexym zebrać kilku uczniów, aby razem przekonać Kastiela. Musisz znaleźć Iris i Kim, obie znajdziesz na dziedzińcu lub korytarzu. *Spotkaj się jeszcze raz z Kastielem. Tym razem wszystko się uda!. WYBÓR: A. (Sama z nim pogadaj.) B. (Pozwól, żeby to Alexy z nim pogadał.) C. (Pozwól, żeby to Iris z nim pogadała.) D. (Pozwól, żeby to Kim z nim pogadała.) Jeżeli zdecydujesz się wziąć odpowiedź A (lovometr z Kastielem nie ma znaczenia) i chcesz go przekonać - po tym wyborze pojawi się dialog: Potrzebujesz całej bandy, żeby ze mną o tym pogadać? Zazwyczaj radzisz sobie sama... A. To nie był mój pomysł... B. Wolałam zwiększyć swoje szanse! C. Jesteś dzisiaj nie w sosie, dlatego przyszłam ze wsparciem! Akcja zakończona sukcesem wymaga zakupu nowego wzmacniacza. Wpierw trzeba zebrać na to kasę. Popytaj uczniów czy dorzucą się do składki. *Zapytaj Nataniela czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Nataniel może być na korytarzu *Zapytaj Amber czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Możliwe, że ją i jej bandę znajdziesz w sali B *Zapytaj Kastiela czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Będzie na dziedzińcu lub w sali B *Zapytaj Iris czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Iris może być na korytarzu *Zapytaj Klementyny czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Dziedziniec *Zapytaj Violetty czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Korytarz *Zapytaj Melanię czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Korytarz lub pokój gospodarzy *Zapytaj Armina czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Klatka schodowa lub sala A *Zapytaj Peggy czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Może być na korytarzu *Zapytaj Rozalię czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Szukaj na korytarzu *Zapytaj Lysandra czy dorzuci się do zakupu wzmacniacza Możesz go znaleźć na dziedzińcu *Poproś Kastiela, aby powiedział ci gdzie możesz kupić wzmacniacz Szukaj go na sali gimnastycznej. *Idź na dziedziniec, a potem do sklepu Razem z Alexym idziesz do sklepu i masz wybór: --> Iść z nim do butiku (kupujemy strój, tracimy trochę na lovometrze z chłopakami) '--> Iść samemu do sklepu muzycznego (kupujemy wzmacniacz)' Następnego dnia wracasz do szkoły. *Daj wzmacniacz Kastielowi Należy znaleźć Nataniela (klatka schodowa) z którym jeszcze będziesz musiała się spotkać, aby omówić sprawy organizacyjne koncertu. Teraz na klatce schodowej można wpaść na Kastiela, któremu dasz wzmacniacz. Teraz idziesz się spotkać z Natanielem (korytarz), od którego dowiesz się, że musisz uzyskać zgodę dyrektorki na koncert oraz, że trzeba znaleźć miejsce gdzie się on odbędzie. Znalezieniem miejsca zajęła się Rozalia. Nataniel zaproponuje ci swoją pomoc w przekonaniu dyrektorki. Możesz się zgodzić lub nie. UWAGA! JEŻELI SIĘ ZGODZISZ, MOŻESZ PODWYŻSZYĆ SOBIE LOVOMETR U NATANIELA *Spotkaj się z dyrektorką i poproś o pozwolenie na organizację koncertu Dyrektorkę znajdziesz w sali B lub A/pokoju gospodarzy. Możesz pozwolić aby Nataniel ją przekonał (jeśli przyjęłaś jego pomoc) albo samej wszystko załatwić. Dyrektorka się zgadza. *Spróbuj się dowiedzieć czy Rozalia znalazła miejsce na koncert Idziesz na klatkę schodową, gdzie słyszysz jakiś hałas dobiegający z piwnicy, po czym postanawiasz to sprawdzić. Po zejściu do piwnicy Rozalia oznajmia ci, że to właśnie w tym miejscu dobędzie się koncert. Dołącza do was Lysander, który stwierdza, że najpierw trzeba będzie tu posprzątać. Po wymianie kilku dialogów otrzymujesz nowe zadania. Wychodzisz na klatkę schodową w celu znalezienia chętnych do sprzątania w piwnicy. W zależności od lovometru Lysander może ci towarzyszyć. *Zapytaj Kastiela czy może przyjść ci pomóc Kasa spotkasz na korytarzu. Żeby się zgodził należy wybrać prawidłową odpowiedź: A co ja będę z tego miał? A. Przyjemność z uczestnictwa w dobrej akcji? // (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) B. (Uśmiechnij się tak jak poradziła ci Rozalia.) // (brak ilustracji, chyba że masz lovometr +50 z Kastielem) *Zapytaj Armina czy może przyjść ci pomóc Armina także znajdziesz na korytarzu Żeby ci pomógł należy wybrać dobrą odpowiedź: Właśnie miałem wracać do domu... Naprawdę mnie potrzebujecie? A. Tak! Nie ma już prawie nikogo w liceum... (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) B. Niekoniecznie, ale na pewno szybciej się ze wszystkim uporamy jeśli nam pomożesz! (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) *Zapytaj Nataniela czy może przyjść ci pomóc Może być w pokoju gospodarzy lub na korytarzu. Znowu trzeba poprawnie odpowiedzieć: Im wcześniej je zrobię tym lepiej. Praca w pośpiechu nie daje zbyt dobrych rezultatów. A. Przestań na chwilę myśleć o nauce i chodź nam pomóc! (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) B. Tak, to prawda. Pewnie powinnam zrobić to samo. (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) *Wróć na klatkę schodową Kiedy wrócisz na klatkę schodową, musisz wybrać z kim chcesz być w parze do sprzątania piwnicy: A. (Bądź w parze z Rozalią.) B. (Bądź w parze z Lysandrem.) C. (Bądź w parze z Arminem.) D. (Bądź w parze z Natanielem.) E. (Bądź w parze z Kastielem.) Wybór może mieć jedynie wpływ na lovometry twoją parą zwiększy się, a z resztą (oprócz Armina) się zmniejszy. Gdy wybierzesz Rozalię - lovometry z chłopakami się zmniejszą. *Wróć do piwnicy Razem z twoim partnerem/ką schodzisz do piwnicy. '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Lysandrem:' *Zostaw wszystko w sali gimnastycznej i wróć do piwnicy *Zostaw pudła w klasie i wróć do piwnicy. Czyli do sali A *Posprzątaj krzesło i dywan w pokoju gospodarzy i wróć ostatni raz do piwnicy. --- '--> Jeżeli jesteś w parze z Kastielem:' *Zostaw wszystko w sali gimnastycznej i wróć do piwnicy *Zostaw biurko w klasie i wróć do piwnicy Idziesz do sali A *Zostaw pudła w klasie B i wróć jeszcze raz do piwnicy Po powrocie do piwnicy Rozalia zadaje ci pytanie: Co teraz robimy? A. Poczekamy na chłopaków? (dostaniesz ilustrację) B. Wszyscy już sobie poszli? (brak ilustracji na koniec odcinka) Dołączają do was pozostali. Roza wpada na pomysł, aby coś wspólnie przekąsić. Jeżeli udało ci się namówić wszystkich do posprzątania piwnicy oraz dobrze odpowiedziałaś Rozie - dostaniesz ilustrację. Po 2 godzinach dyrektorka "sprzątnęła" całe zgromadzenie i wszyscy wrócili do domu. Następnego dnia wracasz do szkoły i spotykasz Kasa (dziedziniec, korytarz), który zadaje ci pytanie w sprawie koncertu. Odcinek kończy się tym, że Su musi znaleźć jeszcze jedną osobę do zespołu. |-| Rzeczy= Plik:16_pudla.png thumb|351px |-| Prezent od wróżki= Radio hi - fi left|Radio hi - fi |-| Strój= 200px |-| Ilustracja= 630px|thumb|left|Czyżby [[Rozalia chciała ich kupić za jakiś lipny prowiant? XP]] Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Stroje